Pandora's Box
by RecklessLove21
Summary: I have a secret one that might kill me and all those around me. Can I figure it out how to stop this? How to save them as well as those like me?
1. Dreaming

**Summary-** I have a secret that might kill me and all those around me. Can I figure it out how to stop this? How to save them as well as those like me?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing belonging to the Twilight Saga.

* * *

If any one faculty of our nature may be called more wonderful than the rest, I do think it is memory. There seems something more speakingly incomprehensible in the powers, the failures, the inequalities of memory, than in any other of our intelligences. The memory is sometimes so retentive, so serviceable, so obedient; at others, so bewildered and so weak; and at others again, so tyrannical, so beyond control! We are, to be sure, a miracle every way; but our powers of recollecting and of forgetting do seem peculiarly past finding out.  
-Jane Austen-

**Prologue:**

_The shadows of darkness surrounded me chocking me to death making me fear every noise of movement. _

_My heart pounded as I ran through the thick brushes of trees, hiding from the monsters in the dark; that had come to claim me as one of their own. _

_The piercing screams of my family surround me, making me want nothing more than to run to their aid, but mama had told me to run and not look back. So I did, I ran through the darkness stumbling over the hided objects in my path._

_I fell hard, too weak to get back up; the sob's escaped my throat rapidly._

_"I'm sorry mama...I can't run, not anymore" I whispered into the night air._

_Everything suddenly stopped. There was no screams, no noise, not even the faint sound of crickets. Everything was completely quiet, except the sound of my heart beating and the sobs that escaped my throat. I put my hand over my mouth to quiet them. _

_I heard the footsteps, walking slowly towards me. The sound of twigs breaking made me aware of the monsters approach. I laid in fetal position. Praying to wake up having this be only a horrid dream._

_The monster slowly approached bending down towards me. It would only be a matter of time till all hope would be lost, if it wasn't lost already._

_With a swipe of his hand I was in his arms, the motion around me alerted me to the fact that he was running, at high speeds. _

_The sound of the door opening made me open my eyes; I was back in my home._

_I looked up and for the first time I could see the red eyes of the monster. The light from the room made him appear as an angel, though he was far from it._

_How could something so beautiful be so evil?_

_Though his eyes were red it didn't make him any less beautiful. Beyond beautiful truthfully, he was a god like creature more inhuman then anything. His skin was pale, making his red eyes stand out even more. I couldn't help but stare._

_I looked around searching and looking for anything; my gaze stopped at the lifeless body on the floor. "Mama?" I whispered. _

_I knew she was dead, my heart stopped. Just as my end was coming silent tears flooded my eyes as I mourned for my mother, along with myself, hoping that maybe the others got away._

_Knowing my life was coming to an end, I shut my eyes praying it would be fast and pain free. "Please" my voice was quiet but I knew he understood my meaning._

_He laid me down on the dining table; only a few feet from my mother's own body, I felt the coldness of his body hover above me as I waited to die in his arms._

**------**

Gasping I woke up for air. I quickly looked around knowing that I would see my bare room, and not the room that haunted my dreams. I put my hand on my chest trying to slow down my rapid heartbeat. I knew it was just a dream I had, just a silly nightmare that's been haunting me since I could remember.

You would think I would be over it by now, but I was far from over it. Though I knew it was just a dream every moment after I woke up my body feared as if it was real. I took another glance around, taking more of an observation this time.

The Pale green walls, the empty desk, and the boxes of packed objects filling every corner of the room; showing me once again that I was safe and in the room I grew up in for seventeen years.

I let my sense take over as I leaned back against the headboard of my bed, shutting my eyes taking deep breaths; trying to calm myself. I let the feeling of calmness overtake the feeling of fear. Listening to every sound made in the house, hearing that no danger was near me my heart slowed and I felt safe. How weird that I was so use to waking up frightened that I knew just what to do to get calm.

I heard a soft buzzing noise; I opened my eyes seeing the white light of my phone shinning on the stand next to my bed. I checked phone, seeing I had one new message from 'Christina' my best friend, well one of my best friends. I flipped open the phone, smiling as I read what she wrote.

_Can't believe ur leaving 2mrw.  
ur dad is ruining our life  
he better be prepared for the  
wrath of Christina 2mrw.  
B there 6! Love you bestie._

Realization hit me once again, this time from another nightmare, a real nightmare. Tomorrow I would be leaving my small home near the Jersey Shore to move far away to a tiny town called kings cove in Alaska. That's right Alaska of all places my father decides to move us too in the United States, he picks the one that isn't even connected to U.S.

As I thought on what life would be like in my new home, I drifted off to sleep; strange voices peaking into my consciousness.

"You can't be serious. You taking her away from here is the worst thing!"

"I'm not going to let her become like her mother!"

"The best way to protect her is to keep her here with us David!"

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake her"

"You're bringing her into the lion's den!"

"I'm doing what's best!"

"For who? You take her away and you leave her unprotected, not to mention us."

"Get out of my house!"

"Dav-"

"Now"

The door slammed shut making the strange voices of my dream disappearing along with it.


	2. A New Start

"You can't be serious!" I yelled when my dad broke the news to me. From the look on his face there was no doubt that he was serious and yelling was the worst thing to do in this situation.

I did however resist the urge to stomp my foot and fold my arms across my chest. It was one thing to show my disproval for this news; it was another to be a brat. "I'm not going! I'll live with Christina"

My dad sat on the kitchen chair tapping his fingers on the table, a habit I had inherited from him. "I realize this isn't the easiest news Liz" he tried again, but I wasn't having it.

"Easiest news Dad? You want me to move to Alaska, during my senior year, leaving behind everyone and everything I have ever known. Saying this isn't the Easiest news is an understatement. This is my life we're talking about!"

Apparently leaving behind my whole life wasn't that important my father; he wanted out of Jersey, so he was going to get it. He kept saying it's a 'fresh start' and 'new beginning' like that made any of this easier on me.

I looked over at my dad, who was still sitting across from at the kitchen table. I noticed for the first time how gray his hair had gotten, and that the baggie puffs under his eyes showing that he hasn't gotten much sleep recently.

"This isn't fair" I told him more calmly but my voice was sad.

He looked at me with an expression of innocents. Like none of this was his doing, and yet he was the reason we were moving. I couldn't help but sighing in defeat, knowing that I lost this battle.

But, then again, maybe I haven't lost; at least not yet anyways.

"How long until we leave?" Obviously house hunting in Alaska would take some time, Maybe enough time for me to finish out the remainder of my senior year and turn eighteen. The over eagerness must have shown on my face.

He said quickly looking away, "We leave next week"

That stopped me dead in my thoughts. Next week? As in only Seven days next week? "But…How. When did you have time to get a house? And what about your job?" my voice rose up to a near squeak.

"I'm my own boss Liz. I'm sure Alaska needs architects. Look it's all decided. We'll move next Saturday." My dad laid his hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. I'm sure it was suppose to reassure me, but it just made me more upset.

"We'll be fine Elizabeth, I promise"

He 'promised' as if that was the magic word. As if it was suppose to make me feel any better. But it didn't, not at all.

**Next Week**

One week later as promised our dodge Durango was packed with the rest our belongs; waiting to travel the thousands miles to our new home. A normal family would take a plane, instead my dad decided to drive.

Yes, drive. We had most of our belonging shipped on a plane to our new house but we as a 'father daughter bounding time'. We (meaning my dad) decided were driving ourselves and few personal items to our new home. And I use the word home loosely.

As my dad was waiting for me in the idling car, I was standing on the walkway with my best friend Christina.

"Don't cry okay?" I said to her as my own tears were falling from my eyes onto her shoulder. "I can't help it, god. I can't even believe your leaving"

BEEP BEEP

I looked over at my dad who was tapping on his watch. "I have to go, I love you!" I said through the tears while still hugging her. "Be safe Elizabeth Ann Johnson. And make sure your phone is always charged and be expecting me to text you on the way up there. And this Christmas maybe you can come back or I can go up there or something!" she said in my shoulder, just as a best friend would, try to make plans before I even left.

I nodded in agreement not sure the words could be spoken. "I love you bestie" she called out as I got into the SUV. I wiped back the tears as I got in.

"All set?" dad asked as he pulled out of the drive way. I looked back at my home for the past seventeen years with my best friend standing there with tears on her cheeks, knowing I wouldn't be able to see her again for a long time. "Yeah" I said as I watched my whole life fade from the widows.

"One of the best CD's ever." he said as he slide one of his CD's in the player, getting sick of the radio stations. Only forty five minutes of driving in complete silence (on my behalf) and he was already going to start torturing me with the crap he calls music.

I couldn't help but chuckle and roll my eyes as the music started to play and my dad started to sing.

_I don't know where I'm going, but I sure know where I've been. Hanging on the promise and songs of yesterday. I've made up my mind and I aint wasting no more time…._

He kept singing to the song word by word.

"Come on Liz sing with me here!" He said as he banged his fist in tune against the steering wheel with the music. I couldn't help but belt out to the song with him.

_Here I go again on my own. Going down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone. I've made up my mind! I aint wasting no more time! _

Laughing as the song came to a finish he said " I know this isnt like the diggity pop your into but I can still get down hard" Hysterical laughter came out of my mouth shaking my body. "Dad please, don't!" I couldn't help but laugh. "What, You saying I aint down with the lingo?" I shook my head No laughing too hard to speak.

"Go ahead put in one of your Funky CD's" he said dramatically as if it was the worst thing ever. Free reign over the CD player was a rare privilege while my dad was driving. He must have been feeling really bad for me, so I nearly took it easy on him.

**Four days later**

During the next Four days we switched back and forth between my CD's and His, we had this discussion about the importance of music during its generation; how he views the music of today not having much meaning, except a few songs.

I nearly had him convinced that every song today has some sort of meaning in its own right, when low and behold 50 Cent candy shop came on. Let's just say that blew most of what I had said out the window and down the highway.

"The powerful meaning behind this song is?" He was disgusted by the lyrics, but I couldn't really help but agree with him. "Honestly dad I don't know how this song even got on here. Christina probably did it" I smiled at the thought knowing full while how true it probably was.

The thought of her brought me back to how much my life was changing. I didn't know if I would survive the next year without my best friend by my side.

My dad for the first time during the whole trip changed the song not wanting to finish it.

"Go get some snacks for the road I'm hungry" he said as he pulled into a gas station. "Dad we just ate an hour ago?" he couldn't seriously be hungry could he? "Just go get some snacks, I'll pump the gas and be in soon to pay"

Sighing I got out of the car and walked into the gas station, what kind of snacks should I get; Chocolate? Yes, I'll grab a few snickers bar, a few Twix's, some Reese pieces cups! Chips? Onion rings, and salt and vinegar chips! Donuts; Of course Only the chocolate and powdered kind. But then I'd have to get drinks.

I went over towards the drink section searching for the right drink, Vitamin water. As I tried to get four bottles, my newly piled snack mountain in my arms fell to the ground. "Crap!" I crouched down to get it. I should get some gummy bears and skittles too.

As I was thinking about what to add on a hand with a small tattoo of a dragon reach out and picked up the box of donuts "You hungry?" the voice belonging to the face asked. I kept my head down, for some unseen reason I got scared, no I got petrified. "For my dad" I whispered not able to talk any louder.

My heart started to pound, my head started to throb to an almost unbearable pain. I shut my eyes tightly; it felt as if every sound had been shut out of my mind except for the pounding on my heart.

My eyes snapped back open when I heard a loud crashing sound. I looked up to see the glass door to the ice box across the store had been shattered.

I looked around, and couldn't see the man with the dragon tattoo. Was he the one who broke the glass?

"Are you okay miss?" the old man who had been behind the counter asked interrupting my thoughts. "Yeah" I said faster than I would have thought, but I knew that I had to leave.

I scoped everything up and walked towards the counter, and smiled at the old man. "Darn glass there must have been a crack in it or something" the old man sighed. I nodded my head and smiled not sure what to really say." My dad is coming in to pay for the gas and this stuff. Do you mind if I just leave it here?" The old man looked at me curiously, he nodded then smiled "Of course, have a good day"

"You too"

To say I ran out of the store would be lying, but I did walk really fast to an almost running like state. On the way out I passed my dad

"Everything is on the counter dad" I told him. "You get anything good?" I just nodded my head in agreement and kept walking towards our car.

As I got into the passenger seat I locked the doors, put my head back on the head rest inhaling deeply. It was weird how in a moment's time I went from thinking about candy to feeling as if I was going to die. How strange that I had this feeling now, after all this time. The uneasiness that I felt was breath taking.

I knew it was nothing, I knew it was all just in my mind and once I calmed it down it would be gone. The fear of danger never having been there would vanish from once it came. Breathing in and out deeply for long periods of time, in an almost trance like mediation state seems to be the key to everything.

The knock on the window made me jump back into reality. I looked over smiling as I seen my dad; I unlocked the door letting him in.

It was only minutes before we were on the road again, still feeling a bit weird, I kept my eyes shut and head against the cold window for some comfort.

"You okay?" my dad's asked obviously worried about me.

"Yeah just a headache" I left out the near freighting anxiety I felt, that was taking it sweet time leaving.

"Did you take your pills today?" he gazed at me from the corner of his eyes, making me feel uncomfortable. Knowing I was going to get in trouble I just shrugged my shoulders. "No I forgot" a few days couldn't hurt could it?

"Elizabeth…" he said disapproving. "I know dad." I was annoyed with his overprotective behavior. I was fine, kind of.

"Do you? You have to keep up with your medicine" his knuckles were turning white from the strong grip on the steering wheel. "Sorry" I wasn't sure why I had to take those stupid pills. It's not like it was life threatening. I just got bad headaches if I didn't, then Tylenol worked find to relieve the pain.

"Make sure you take it from now on! It isn't some game, this is your health were talking about."

"I know okay!" I was too tired to fight, and too annoyed to even care anymore.

"Don't give me attitude young lady. Or you'll be grounded so fast"

"Grounded from what-" now I was really starting to get pissed off "If you haven't noticed dad your moving to freaking timbucktoo. It's not like I can do anything there anyways"

"Elizabeth, please."

"Please what dad? I'm sorry you're acting as if it isn't far at all. But if you haven't noticed We have to drive through CANADA to get to our new home. It's a little bit more than a bus ride back home" I knew I was pushing it, but I didn't care. I was mad.

"I know. I'm just trying to protect you" he said after a few minutes of tension filled silence. His voice was honest, but I didn't know why.

As the car came to a stop at red light he grabbed my hand. "Just promise me you'll be more careful and take your medicine Liz, I can't lose you too."

I gave him a smile, "okay" I said as the car started going again. Only a few more miles and I'd be at my new home.

**-----**

To my disappointment the house was amazing. No it was beyond amazing. Sadly it put my old house to shame. Though it was the same size as my old home, it sat gracefully next to the bay, making an amazing view from every part to be seen.

"Do you like it?" my dad asked excited for my answer. "Its okay" I said with dull enthusiasm, he rolled his eyes at my statement, knowing I love it. "Well let's go look inside."

After looking at every room, I loved it more than just the outside. It was wonderful. The only probably is it wasn't home. As much as I loved the house, it wasn't where I should be. The guilt of even liking this house hit me. Was that weird?

"Liz I'm going to the pizza parlor, pepperoni fine?" my dad said as he stuck his head into my room as I was unpacking a few things. "They have that here?" I asked completely shocked, my dad laughed at my obviously surprised expression "Yes, they do. I think there is even a movie theater nearby" I rolled my eyes though I felt foolish. I couldn't remember seeing anything driving here.

I looked around my new room taking it all in. The walls were a light blue with brown trim, there was a giant window that had the most beautiful view of the bay. My room was on the first floor. This was good for sneaking out; if I ever found anyone to sneak out with.

There was a pretty nice size walk in closet; I took a look at myself in the full length mirror that was hanging in there. I was plain, my long auburn hair was a mess up in a messy bun, my face had no trace of make on, and my green eyes caught my attention.

My mom's eyes.

I never knew my mom, she had died after giving birth to me, which is why my dad is so overprotective and why I find it so hard to fight or stay mad at him.

It's hard to say I miss my mom, I miss what I wish I could have had with her, but I don't know her. It's always been me and my dad. The only female in my life was Christina Mother Ashley, Who had been friends with my mother growing up.

Backing out of the closet, I shut the door. I need to find a CD player to take my mind off stuff.

After a minute I found the CD player I was looking for, I set it on the floor and hooked up, but then realized all my CD's were in the Car which dad had.

I lucked out when I noticed there was already one in there. I hit play as I got up to unpack and clean my room.

The CD was obviously Dad's by the fact that Nirvana was the first song to come out. Which wasn't too bad Nirvana is one of the best music artists, though they have been long gone.

It easy to say music is my life or even simpler music takes my body over. I for the sake of anything have to dance or sing to almost every song. It's like some unknown force takes over.

As I was acting totally un-cool jumping up and down and going in circles to the nirvana song Smells like teen spirit. The door bell rang; me thinking my dad locked the door and forgot the key I went running towards the door in a total mess.

"Lock your-"I stopped short as I seen an amazing boy standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.

Crap.

"Hi" I took in his appearance. He was a good 6'3 with short black hair his eyes were this warm rich chocolate color. I couldn't tell since he had his coat on, but I knew, just knew that he was well built too. Plus he was most different a boxers type of guy.

A girl just knows these things.

"Hey, I heard your music and thought I would come over, my name is Max" he still had an amazing smirk on his face. This boy knew he was hot.

"Sorry if it was too loud"

"Nah don't worry it was fine, you got good taste"

As I was about to say something my dad pulled in the drive way cutting me off. Just like any dad, they know how to ruin every boy moment.

Max give me a nodded "I should get going and let you all finish unpacking" he started to walk away before turning back "I'll see you around neighbor girl"

I had a moment of joy fallowed by a moment of stupid-ness. Max was my neighbor, the fact that he just walked into the house only a yard away from me proved that but also he said he'll see me around which is a good thing. I think. BUT I didn't tell him my name.

Why oh why didn't I tell him my name.

"Who's was that Liz?" dad said as he walked up with the pizza and soda. "I don't know dad, just some boy." I said with a smile.

* * *

Review? ;)


	3. First Day

"Remember Liz, Kids smell fear. So if you don't panic you'll be fine" those were my dad's encouraging words as I headed towards the bus for my first day of school.

You'll be fine I kept repeating my dad's words to myself, over and over again. Who am I kidding; this is going to be hell.

My day had already started out wrong by not finding anything to wear. (I settled for L.e.i Jeans and dark red t shirt with vampire fangs that said bite me) On top of that, my dad refused to let me drive myself to school.

Which is why I was on the school bus now, I hadn't been on a school bus in years.

The nervousness in the pit of my stomach kept getting stronger as the bus inched its way towards the school.

I knew that whatever happened wouldn't be the end of my life. I knew that if people didn't like me it would be their loss not mines. Still, I didn't want people not to like me, I love people; well most people.

I grew up in the same town as my parents had, the same friends my whole life, I knew everyone, they knew me.

There wasn't anything I didn't know or didn't like back home. There wasn't anyone there to impress. They had seen me through it all. There were no secrets, nothing to hide or worry about.

That was different here and that scared the crap out of me.

**4th pd.**

Strangely enough it seem like everyone welcomed me. Or at least everyone I had met by the end of 3rd. I was the new girl, I was interesting and people wanted to get to know me.

At first I was overwhelmed by the hectic amount of questions thrown at me, but it was strangely refreshing. After worrying so long that people would ignore me or hate me it was a sigh of relief.

I had even made a few acquaintances; a girl named Britney had invited me to sit with her at lunch.

As I walked in the door of Mrs. Tyler's History class, a class I never minded taking, I've always loved history. I stopped abruptly; Max was in this class.

I gave him a shy smile as I walked towards the Teachers desk and handed her a slip of paper all the teachers have to sign to make sure I attended the class.

"Welcome, take a seat the third row from the left, in the back." Maybe this day, was going to be very good. I couldn't help but think as I slid into the right next to Max.

"Hey neighbor girl, how the first day treating you?"

"it's good." I gave him a smile and continued "I'm Liz by the way"

"I know" he said with a smile as he turned around in his seat.

"Class we have a new student I'm sure you're well aware of, please be kind and show her the same respect you'd like to see. Now let's get back to the lesson at hand. We will be starting today with this discussion of the federalist papers. Come on class, it's not so bad." as she continued I heard grunts from few of the students. Obviously they weren't pleased with the turn of events.

I looked around and noticed for the first time there weren't as many girls in this class. The boys definitely out numbered us.

"Elizabeth, Tell me who were the Federalist?" Mrs. Tyler asked me.

"They were people who favored a strong central government?" I wasn't sure if I got it right. She gave me a warm smile and nodded and continued talking.

"I wouldn't consider you a history buff" Max whispered too me. "I think it's important to know where you come from and the mistake of the past so you can have a successful future"

"You're beautiful and smart, who knew." He said to me before Turing his attention back to Mrs. Tyler making me blush in the process.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and I was heading towards my locker to put my books away so I could go to lunch.

I stopped dead in my tracks; time seemed to stand still. There next to my locker was the guy whose very presence had haunted my dreams since I could remember. There he was in the flesh, talking to another boy whose beauty matched his own.

Nervousness instantly took over, not the fear I was expecting.

"You" I whispered in confusion, not sure what to call the man from my dreams..

He looked over at me with the same confusion in his eyes, though his eyes were golden and not the red I dreamt "I'm sorry, do I know you?" his voice was angelic, no not angelic; anything that beautiful and amazing is a sin.

My head started to pound and I felt nauseated. I had to find a bathroom; I had to get away from him.

Without another moment to think I took off running down the hallway towards the nearest bathroom; not worrying about what the students would think of their newest classmate. I had to get away from my locker and the boys next to it.

As I sat in the stall of my new safe haven, thinking about what just happened. How could he be here, how could this even be happening?

I put my head in my hands, why is this happening to me now. Am I going crazy?

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from the outside of my stall.

"Yeah" I squeaked, not realizing I must have started crying a bit. "Are you sure?" the concerned voice asked.

Whipping my eyes I left the stall hoping I didn't look as horrible as I felt. I looked to see who had been talking to me. There standing up against the sink was a girl who could have been a model. She had long brown hair and topaz eyes, eyes that looked like the boys in the hall. I gave her a weak smile, instantly knowing she was related to 'him'.

"Your new here aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Hi, I'm Bella" She had a warm smile on her face making me feel calm.

"Hi, I'm Liz. Sorry about that, I guess the first day just got to me" it was the truth, just not the whole truth; it was the boy not the day.

"Its fine, I've been there!" Though her voice was genuine, I couldn't imagine her ever crying in the bathroom stall.

"Well I should probably get going. I don't want to be late" she said sarcastically. As she neared the door I blurted out "Wait!" she turned around with one hand still on the door. "Are you related to Jasper?" I asked though I'm not sure where the name came from, it's as if someone whispered into my mind. I knew it was right.

"Yeah he's my brother." She confirmed my suspicion. "You know him?" she asked, I didn't know how to answer so I just shook my head "Not really. I just seen him around and you look like him."

Again, not a lie but not the truth ether; it was more of an intuition.

"Well I should get going." She gave me a smile before she pushed opened the door and left just as quickly as she had came.

I wonder what she thinks about me, the new crazy girl crying in the bathroom stall asking about her brother. I shook my head as if it would get the annoying thoughts out of my head.

"How did I know his name" I asked my reflection in the mirror.

**After School**

I spent the rest of the lunch period in the bathroom, not wanting to run into Jasper. The rest of the day went without a hitch, though it seemed as if I was being watched from some unknown entity.

I was sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me after the weird moment in the bathroom. I came to the conclusion that it all was just a coincidence. Maybe the guy from my dream had nothing to do with the boy at the locker and maybe I had heard Jasper name somewhere in passing during the day.

It was strange but it could happen right?

As I got home I noticed my dad wasn't there. Strange I wonder where he could have gone. As I walked into the house I headed towards my room, hoping to take a nap or just unwind from the day's events.

I was sadly mistaken.

There in my room next to the widow was a girl. She had short dark hair, her body small in size almost pixie like. She had her hand on her hip, her foot tapping rapidly.

Instead of doing what a normal person would do and scream or get angry I just stood there like a complete moron. "Who are you?" I asked slowly as if I was deciding weather or not this was real.

"I'm Alice. I'm here to talk to you about Jasper, My husband"

* * *

Review ;)


	4. Jasper's Wife

"We'll aren't you going to say anything?" she asked me still tapping her foot vigorously.

"Jasper is your husband?" I repeated back to her, the shock was evident in my voice "yes" she answered rolling her eyes at me. "Jasper?" I asked once again still not sure if I quit understood what was happening here. "Yes!" I could tell she was getting annoyed but I had to make sure.

Why was this guy the center of everything happing today? Did I somehow form a crazy obsession for him, and now I'm going delirious thinking about him. How crazy am I?

"Elizabeth" I heard my dad say my name as he opened my door peaking his head in my room. "Were you talking to someone?"

Crap.

I looked around and noticed I was I alone. "No dad. Just talking to myself, stressed out, first day of school and all" my dad gave a suspicious look around the room before looking back at me. "Well I brought dinner home."

I gave him a warm smile "I'll be out in a minute" after I find out where she went.

I looked everywhere in my room and couldn't seem to find her, or how she had even gotten out. The window was still shut; she didn't leave by the door. She wasn't in my closet or under my bed. How the heck did she get out without me or my dad seeing?

I left the room and went into the kitchen and grabbed the food my dad had brought home.

"School was that bad?" he asked as I slid onto the stole. I took a bite of food not wanting to answer him so I just nodded my head. After all it's rude to eat and talk at the same time.

"I have this big project coming up so I'm going to busy for awhile in the next few weeks. I hoped I would have had time to settle in but it seems like that aint going to happen" My dad's statement had shocked me, I knew he was a good architect, one of the best in fact, but who up in Alaska would know about that already?

"Who are you designing for this time dad?" I was very curious. "A government building. " he didn't give more details and I didn't push for more. "Oh" was all I could say, he continued on "I might have to take a few trips during the upcoming months but nothing too long. I've told them I have a daughter at home." He gave me a warm smile as to reassure me there was no way he was going to forget about me.

I continued eating and barely avoiding question related to school, not wanting to bring up anything that might lead to Jasper and Alice. I felt as if I had to keep it secret; that feeling felt weirder then anything that had happened today, I wasn't one to lie to my dad...

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom

Man made up a story said that I should believe him

Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight

But I don't want the next best thing

So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me

Can't take no more of your fairytale love

My cell phone went off breaking my train of thought. As I went to get it my phone my dad sighed showing his disproval of my talking while eating.

I smiled when I saw my Caller ID alerting me that Christina was calling.

"hello"

"LIZ I miss you."

Laughing, I said "I miss you to but it's only been a few days Chris"

"So this is the longest we have ever spent away from each other. I hate it. There is so much I need to tell you, Scott seems to be seeing someone. I know! How big of a jerk is he? "

Scott, cool Scott. The boy who I had a crush on since seventh grade and asked me out on a date the night before my dad drops the bomb that we've moving.

After I told him, Scott barley wanted talked to me. "Who's he seeing?" I asked feeling upset about this outcome.

"Amanda Peterson" I never had a chance even if I stayed. She's is tall blonde tan blue eyes and from things I hear pretty easy.

"It's cool, it not like we we're dating" I could picture Christina rolling her eyes and sighing as she painted her nails biting her tongue about telling me how wrong I was.

"So have you been watching the news lately?" her sudden turn in the conversation grabs my attention, she isn't one to be talking about the news. "Not really why?"

"Turn on CNN some crazy serial killer, anyways. My Mom says I have to go it's getting late. Stupid Different Time Zone." I laughed at her as we hung up.

I went into the living I turned the TV on and went through the channels not sure what channel CNN was up here or even if they had it, I mean they had to right?

After a few minutes of channel surfing I found it.

"They aren't making any speculation as to if this is a single person or more than one, however they are sure the target is gas station attendant who are alone, The crimes seem to have been in the most northern United States area's stretching outwards through Canada. They have stopped right now but police caution attendant to not be alone. "

As the lady on TV talked I couldn't help but shiver, my mind wondered back to the strange guy with the dragon tattoo.

I went to bed soon after that not feeling so well. Soon sleep took over my body and mind.

_"Hello" I called out not able to see anything in the distance. The only light was from the red moon hanging in the night sky. _

_Carnival music started to fill my ears, soon the lights to the carousel lit up only a yard away from me._

_I started walking towards it, hearing the sounds of children laughing, and games being played yet I was still the only one there. _

_As I got closer to the ride the music speed picked up._

_"Hello?" I called out again._

_As I stood in front of the carousel it stopped as if inviting me to join, the children laughter stopped as did the music.. _

_I climb up on it, hoping someone was there to help me find my way home.. _

_As I walked I came in contact with a great white horse, Used for one of the seats. It beauty grabbed my attention. I reached out touching the cold metal of its face; his eyes are what struck me first._

_They were a beautiful gem stone. I wasn't sure what type, but it was the color of light honey color. It entranced me; I couldn't take my eyes off his face._

_"It's beautiful." A deep voice said behind me, I turned around searching for his voice, a voice I knew but wasn't sure who it belong too._

_"Who's there?" I called out, I waited, but no one answered. I turned my attention back to the White horse. Once more amazed by his beauty, they way he stood great and mighty as if he was my protector._

_I felt someone stand behind me, pushing their body against mine my breath catching in my throat. Their arms reached out tramping me where I was, I was frozen in this spot. _

_I felt their breath on the back of my neck as they put their lips near my ear. Making my heart beat faster with every tick of the clock._

_"I'm coming for you, if you run. I'll find you, I'll always find you" the voice whispered in my ear._

_Before I could even react in fear flames encircled the carousel. I screamed for help, for someone to come and rescue me. _

_The held on to the great horse, unsure of what to do, everywhere I looked was surround by the flames, yet I felt safe with the horse._

_The smoke in the air was chocking me death, I couldn't breathe. I felt myself fading away. _

_Away from everything._

I woke up, not able to breathe. I was gasping for air, feeling the smoke clutch around my lungs squeezing the air out of them. My chest was pounding in pain; I could feel every hair on my body stand up in fear of dying. I wanted to scream, to breathe out a rescue but it was no use.

I closed my eyes, tears streaming down my face. I was use to having bad dreams, but this was different. It was a new nightmare of sorts. One that scared me to the core of my soul.

For the fallowing weeks I felt as if I was standing on the edge of sanity. Feelings as if any more dreams, or one more coincidence happens I would slip into the world of insanity. At night I took low doses of sleeping pills so I could sleep soundly, not wanting to dream of anything.

Fears constant knock on my door was pushing me further back into my surrounding. I buried myself with school work, and constantly changing my room around, I had even began a friendship with Max; anything to keep my mind busy, not pushing for answers that I kept asking myself.

I hadn't even thought about the girl, Alice, who claimed to be Jaspers wife, I refused to even see him, constantly avoiding him in the halls. I knew he wasn't looking for me, but for my well being I wanted to avoid him and any reminder of him.

Max was more of a bonus than anything else. He would drive me to school, and take me home. We talked a lot during history, sat next to each other during lunch, he kept me busy on other stuff, though I kept getting mixed signals from him, but with everything going on that was fine. I didn't feel like having to deal with more stuff.

It wasn't until the day Max couldn't bring me to school that things got weirder, fast. I took my dad's car after plenty of begging and pleading did he finally allow me to drive to school. Though now I wish he didn't.

As I was driving down the road, suddenly all my craziness came back. Alice was sitting in the passenger seat!

"I need you to talk to him" The SUV swerved almost going over an embankment "How the hell did you get in here?" I screamed! Finally a rational reaction, though it was more to the almost crashing then the girl suddenly appearing.

"I need you to talk to Jasper for me- "she ignored my question and kept on talking "I need you to tell him that he did the right thing, he made the right choice!" her voice was pleading, I couldn't help but glance at her from the corner of my eyes.

She was really there in my car there was no doubt about it. She was also really upset but still why she couldn't tell him. "He's your husband you do it" my voice sounded colder then I attended it to be, but the stress was getting to me.

"DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD IF THAT WAS POSSIBLE" she startled me as she screamed, causing me to jump slightly. "Sorry, I just…please tell him for me?" She said as I pulled into a parking spot before I was able to reply she out of the vehicle.

During that day I still avoided Jasper like the plague trying to figure out what to do. Who is this girl, and why can't she tell him? Why would she come to me? I don't even know him. Was she really even anyone to him if and a big if she was even real?

As I was working up a plan how to talk to Jasper, I walked into something, something hard and cold I started falling towards the ground. Though I never made it, I felt strong cold arms grabbed me around the waist bring me towards there chest. I looked up into the Face of Jasper.

"Sorry" my voice was soft and low, hard to hear even to my own ears, but he gave me a smile "it's fine" I barely heard him as I gazed into his liquid topaz eyes, they captivated, pulling me in like a whirl pool.

He realized me from his grip; oddly I felt a sad sense of disappointment. "I'm Elizabeth" I said fast, not coming up with anything else to keep him here talking to me. Which is what I wanted? I needed to tell him something, right, that's what I told myself…

"Jasper" he said never meeting my gaze, though I was sure I hadn't took my eyes off of his eyes, his all too familiar eyes.

"It wasn't your fault" I blurted out to loudly.

"Excuse me?" he asked finally meeting my gaze, with a perplexed looked.

"Me walking into you, It wasn't your fault" he nodded his head; but kept looking at me, really looked at me. Studying me almost, As if he could tell I was lying.

"I should get going" as he started to walk away I called out "wait" reaching out grabbing his hand, and electric shock touched my finger tips. I quickly moved my hands

"Yeah?"

"There was this book I read-" book I read? What the hell am I talking about? "And in it this book this guy had done something he blamed himself for it, something involving his wif-girlfriend and for some reason he couldn't come to terms with what happened I guess. But his girlfriend wants him too... I mean too not blame himself that he had made the right choice, and well I guess if I could talk to that guy in the book I'd just tell him that sometime things happen, and you can't blame yourself for them, something the right choice comes with the hardest consequence"

He's going to think I'm an idiot, I don't even know what the hell I'm talking about, I really need to cover my butt in this one.

"So I just wanted to know if you have a pen I can borrow…because I need to write that down?" I said a bit confused by my own words. I really suck at this, don't I?

* * *

Review ;)


	5. Ghosts & Secrets

It's weird to think how fast things can change. It wasn't that long ago that I was at the shore with Christina stalking, err, I mean accidentally bumping into Scott. Now I'm sitting all alone in my room in Alaska, a place nowhere near home or the things I love.

Now I have to deal with people, or the Cullen's mostly thinking I'm crazy. After the beyond weird conversation I had with jasper in the hall, the Cullen's kept glaring at me like I was another life form.

To have the most beautiful people in school show any attention to you; good or bad. When they never show attention to anyone causes a lot of people to start gossiping.

On the way home from school one day Max had even asked me if I had known the Cullen's before, well Jasper before. I almost spit out my drink from the jealousy in his voice. After reassuring him that I don't know any of the Cullen's beforehand. He asked me out on a date, or in his words "do you want to hang out this Friday at the school fair"

So I'll take what I can get. After my initial shock of him asking me out, I had to wonder what type of school fair they could have. The school wasn't THAT big. Once again, maybe this place will prove me wrong on all my preconceived notions.

So as I sat on my bed trying to figure out what to wear on this none date, happy that my life has seemingly gone back to semi normal; no more dreams, and no more Alice. I couldn't help but feeling high on the fact that everything was going good.

I should have knocked three times on wood.

Low and behold Alice appeared once again to make my life hell. "He doesn't believe you were talking about me"

"Not my problem" I said as I got clothes out of my dresser, strange how I stopped thinking I was crazy and started believe how real she was where I didn't think twice about talking to her.

"He needs your help, and you're going to need his too. It would be easier if you listen to me… The brown shirt looks better"

"Thanks" I had to admit the brown shirt did look better; I turned around facing her "Can I ask why it has to be me helping him? Can't you go to someone else?"

"You're the only one that can see me" she said it like it was fact, I couldn't help but stare wide eyed at her. "Excuse me?" I have to admit being told I was the only one who could see her didn't help my sanity.

"No one else can see me" she repeated slowly like I was a child.

"Are you saying you a g-gho-"I could barely get the word out "Ghost…and yes." I looked at her straight in the eyes, and I knew she wasn't lying, though I wish she was. "Wow" was the only thing I could say.

"Yeah" she agreed, "Put the red polo with the Roxy flared jeans. You'll have him right where you want him" she said with a knowing smile on her face.

------

"Are you okay?" Max asked as we drove to the fair grounds. "Yeah just a lot on my mind, my dad told me tonight that he's leaving for week." And that I happened to be seeing a ghost who tells me what to wear.

"Really, so you'll be alone?" I couldn't help but smirk at him. "Yeah but knowing my dad he'll be calling every chance he'll get"

"You know if you ever need any company…" he let it trail off; I couldn't help but think he had a double meaning behind his words. That bothered me more than it should have. So I just smiled at him.

"So what do they have at this fair?" I asked honestly curious. "Very few rides more game booths then anything. It's pretty cool."

We talked a bit more about the fair and my life back in Jersey. I was surprised when he reached over and grabbed my hand and held it during the rest of the ride there. It felt warm and fitting that his hand was in mine. Still something was missing, and I wasn't sure what.

As we walked through the fair we stopped at few booths. He had won me a giant monkey stuffed animal that he carried around after he figured it was a little bit too big for me to walk with. People stole glance at us, coming to talk to us every few minutes, obviously coming here tonight with Max was something big, after all he was from what I hear the charmer of the school.

"Cool look a fortune teller lets go" he gripped my hand pulling me towards the Booth.

"I don't know." I dragged my feet not really wanting to go.

"Come on don't you want your fortune told" he said with a grin that could win over most girls.

"Max...I..."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun and it's only five dollars, I'll even buy" sighing I finally agreed. As we neared the tent and paid, someone from school called over to him.

"Max! Come here!" he looked over at me and looked back to his friends. "You just go in I'll be back soon" I was debating on just skipping out, but he had paid and I would have felt bad. As I walked into the tent I saw a crystal ball in the middle of table that had two chairs surrounding it.

The tent was decorated in suns, moons, and stars. It was pretty to say the least.

"I'm glad you could be here tonight." I jumped back as I saw a lady walking in. I thought she would have sort of costume on, but oddly she was in normal cloths.

"I was sorted forced. " I told her honestly.

"No child, you were meant to come here tonight." She said as she motioned for me to sit down. She grabbed my hand flipping it over so my hand over so my palm was facing up. "ah, look at your love line. It's strong. You'll have one true love in your life" she smiled at me.

After a moment of study my hand again she continued "You have the gift, don't you?" she said looking at me with a surprised expression on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about." She looked me right in the eyes, and then shut her eyes as if she was concentrating too hard; wrinkles outlined her forehead.

"You've been lied to." I took my hand away freaked out by her statement. "You're a very special person" she eyed me curiously "I don't understand" I told her.

She looked at me hard, as if deciding on what to say.

"Things will be getting hard, very hard. Secrets will come out that weren't ever meant too. You've been feeling weird lately? Unexplained things have been happing yes? Don't try to deny them. They are real. You are real; believe in yourself, before it's too late"

"Too late for-"I got interrupted. "HEY! Sorry." Max said as he walked in the tent. The lady looked over at him glaring "It's rude to interrupt young man."

"Sorry!" he said as he shuffled his feet his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I stood up not wanting to be with this lady any longer. "Yeah, if you're ready" he said not looking me in the eyes. I grabbed his hand and started towards the door.

"Elizabeth, when the time comes go to the one who walks in your dreams." She called out to me as we left.

"What was that all about?" he asked me as we walked towards his car "I have no idea." And I honestly didn't, that confused even more because I think she really knows stuff; I couldn't tell him that though

"There's a party at matt's he wants us to go"

"I should be getting home." The tone of my voice must have alerted him.

"Are you all right. "He asked concerned

"Yeah, I guess that lady just creped me out a bit. "

"Hey, look at me." He said as he stopped and put my face in his hands so I was looking into his eyes.

"She gets paid to do that sort of stuff. Don't let it get to you. It's a bunch of BS. If you want I'll take you home. I can even stay with you. Maybe we can rent a movie or something." I knew he would follow through with what he said, and I smiled at him for it but I could hear the let down of not going to the party.

"I'd love that. But you should really go to the party I'll probably fall asleep soon anyways." I also just wanted to be alone.

"You sure?" he asked sincerely. "Yeah "he smiled at me grabbing my hand

"Come on let's get you home sleeping beauty." He said as he pulled me off to the car.

It wasn't long before I was walking back into the house calling out to my dad telling him I was home.

"hey honey, your home early?" he said as he walked out of the kitchen "Yeah, there was a party and I didn't want to go" he smiled at me "I raised such a wonderful daughter, willing to skip a party to come home early and hang with her dad" I laughed at him.

He gave me a smile before walking back into the kitchen, I fallowed him. "Hey dad can I ask you something?" "sure what's up?" he asked as he finished drying off a dish in his hands.

"do you believe in like…I don't know.. the… the supernatural?" I wasn't sure if I imagined it but his face looked as if it got paler.

"No. Why do you ask?" he looked up at me with a worried expression on his face "It's just that at the fair there was this like fortune teller and well she just said some things that I couldn't help but believe"

"I'm sure she was just lucky" he told me coldly

"No… like…" I wasn't sure how to explain it, not with out telling him everything and I wasn't ready to do that.

"Liz" my dad said in a stern voice that shocked me.

"what?" I asked confused.

"I want you to stop talking like this Elizabeth, there is nothing supernatural." My dad put his plate heavily into the sink.

"Dad! I'm telling you the truth." I had to make him believe, if he didn't what would he say if he ever found out about Alice.

"I don't care if it's the truth or not. Just shut up about it!" why was he acting like this? I didn't do anything wrong.

"WHY!" I yelled back at him with just as much anger.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE YOUR MOTHER! " he screamed at me as he dropped another plate in the sink this time it broke.

I stood there in silence. End up like my mother? My mom had died giving birth to me.

"How will I end up like mom, how will I die, it's just a fortune teller dad?" I couldn't help the annoyance leak in my voice.

"NOT DEAD! ELIZABETH! NO YOULL BE FAR WORSE THEN DEAD!" the anger in his face was wicked almost making me cringe back. But I couldn't understand what he was telling me. "What?" I asked as realization of his words hit home.

"Liz." he said as he reached over to put his hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I said as I took two steps back

"Liz…" he trailed off knowing he had said to much.

"What are you talking about dad?" my voice broke with the frustration coming out in it.

"Liz…"

"Tell. Me." I said through my teeth.

"Your mom isn't dead. She's locked up, After you were born she kept saying that you were going to die. She wouldn't ever leave you. She kept saying that they were coming for you. Liz I had no choice! I had to protect you! The doctors wouldn't let her come home with you. The only thing I could do was get her admitted"

I heard each one of his words, slowly repeating them in my head.

My mom isn't dead, she's locked up in an institution. I turned around and headed towards the door, I couldn't be here. Not with him, not right now.

"Were you going?" he asked, but I refused to answer, if he can keep secrets so can I.

"LIZ!" he screamed at me as I slammed the door shut. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed back as tears threaten to escape my eyes.

How could he lie to me about my mother? How could he not tell me she was crazy? Was she even crazy? Or was she like me, was I crazy? Was I going to end up like her?

My mother was alive.

She was alive.

I wasn't sure how to feel. Should I feel happy, or sad or angry? I was happy she was alive, but pissed I was told she wasn't and worried and scared that I might be like her if that was even the case.

I don't know how long I walked or even were too. All I knew was I was standing on a bridge looking down at the river that passed underneath it. I couldn't help but thinking how much I wish I was water, able to freely roam wherever.

Never know any pain or sadness.

I got closer to the railing leaning over a bit further, noticing how fast the water was rushing down. I shut my eyes as the cold wind blew against my face, my tears feeling as if they cold freeze.

How would my life be different if I would have just known?

As my body leaned forward I lost balance, I opened my eyes startled feeling my body going forward. I knew in that second that I would be dead if I hit the water head first.

Before I could fully fall I felt strong arm around my waist pulling me back.

The arms turned me around so I was facing there holder, never letting go of my waist. I looked up into the topaz eyes of Jasper.

Cry about almost dying, cry about my mother, cry about everything. Emotions took over my body, as I buried my head into his chest...

At first he stiffen under my touch, but relaxed and began stroking my hair. I don't know how long I stood there crying, all I remember is the warmth of sleeping finding its way to me. Knowing that Jasper would keep me safe, I let sleep have me.

* * *

review ;)


	6. Waking up

I don't know how long I was sleeping, or even how I fell asleep during a time like this. I woke up with my head sore and nose stuffy from all my crying. I couldn't even remember how I got home. The last thing I remember was…Jasper?

I opened my eyes fully looking around my bedroom. No not my bedroom, I don't know whose bedroom I was in?

The walls were filled with CD's there was a giant stereo system. A giant window overlooking the woods, it was still dark out, but the moon was shinning enough to throw light in the room.

The room was beautiful, though on the classical side. I sat up in bed noticing the bed I was on was definitely way better then my bed. It was the nice and soft, with a downed comforter and amazing soft pillows.

Across the room was a mirror, as stared at my reflection my puffy eyes and bed head. That's when I noticed I wasn't in my cloths anymore. I was in a giant shirt and boxers. My eyes went wide thinking about who may have put me into this outfit.

I heard the door open down stars and shut loudly.

"Shhh you'll wake her" Jasper voice floated up the steps clearly annoyed by whoever shut the door.

"Sorry" another male voice said.

"So what are we going to do with her?" "I don't know Edward." Jasper said.

So the other male was Edward, his brother.

"We can't just let her stay here. We at least need to bring her back to her house"

"I know okay, but if you felt all the emotion coming off her last night, I just. I want to make sure she's safe okay"

"why do you care?" Edward asked, making it seem as if Jasper caring would be the least possible thing from the truth. "I don't know."

"Guys, I think you have a listener" Bella's voice said. How did she know I was up? I quickly shut my eyes laying down pulling the covers over my head. I heard the door open slowly. "Are you sure she's awake?" Jasper asked. "Yes" she told him.

"Liz, we know you're up" I slowly uncovered my head. "Hi" I said weakly, feeling really awkward about this situation and wondering how Bella knew I was up. Had I made any noise?

"Do you want to tell us what happened tonight?" I looked at the faces of Jasper, Edward, and Bella unsure of what I couldn't and could tell them.

"I just had a bad fight with my dad." That's as close to the truth as I was willing to tell them. After all, I didn't know them. How much could I trust them?

My gut answered the question for me, you can trust them. I just wasn't willing to. Not yet at least.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Bella asked me, I looked up at Jasper who was looking at anything but my face. "Yeah, Thanks" I said with a smile, though smiling was the last thing I wanted.

It wasn't long until I was sitting in the passenger seat to a silver Volvo with Bella driving, pretty fast I may add.

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" she asked me as she drove down a long hidden drive way. "Like I said, it was just a really big fight with my dad." though I knew I could trust them, I didn't want to get into everything. Not when I would most likely have to talk about it in a few minutes.

"Jasper said that it looked almost like you were going to jump off a bridge" her voice was calm as she said this, shock written on my face. "He thinks I was going to jump of the b-bridge?" I shook my head in disbelief

"So you weren't?" she asked casually as if it was an every day question. "No. I was just upset and wanted fresh air, something about standing there alone with the wind sorta...i don't know seemed relaxing...but I promise I wasn't going to jump."

Something about Bella seemed older, wiser beyond her years almost very compassionate and understanding. That's why I continued to talk to her.

"I just didn't know what to do..." I whispered overcome with emotion. She glanced at me letting me continue before she said anything. "I don't know who I can trust anymore" I looked over at her, once again shocked by the beauty of her that her whole family shares.

"Did you ever have a secret you wanted so bad to talk about but you couldn't cause you were afraid of what people would think of you, afraid of what you might think of yourself?" I asked her, sudden masked expression of calm washed over her face.

"I think everyone does." she answered as she kept her eyes on the road.

"I feel like there is something I need to know, something to find out, yet I'm scared that if I do... if I go and find the answers I'm looking for, everything will change. And...and I'm not ready for that."

"Change is necessary so you can become the person you were destined to be."

I thought over what she said as we drove in silence for the next for miles to my house. Was I destined to become someone I didn't know? How was that fair, or right to grow to be someone I didn't know or want to be.

As she pulled into my drive, I saw the lights in the house were on. Obviously I was going to get in trouble for running out on my dad, but I still didn't see where he had any right to care.

"Liz, the future has this way of showing up announced, but you have to open the door, if you don't your going to be stuck inside for a very long time."

"Thanks Bella" I gave her smile as I opened the car door to leave. "If you need someone to talk to, about anything you can trust me" her words hit home, and I knew they were true.

"Thank you" I said again as I shut the car door. Walking to the house I felt a great deal of pressure not knowing what was going to happen. Not knowing what to say or what not to say.

How to prepare for a fight when you know its coming. I opened the door slowly taking my time getting in.

I was surprised to find that my dad wasn't running towards the door red in the face with anger. No, He was laying on the couch sleeping. I walked towards the couch quietly not wanting to wake him up. I put the blanket that was at the edge of the couch on him covering him up from the cold night air.

As I walked back to my room, I couldn't help but feel both glad and upset that he was sleeping. I didn't have to fight now, yet it was just going to prolong the anticipating fight.

I laid on my bed wondering about the night. A million question raced through my mind. Question I hadn't even thought of till I was here.

Why was Jasper on the bridge with me?

Where was his car, I hadn't heard him drive up?

Why did he take me back to his house?

Why was Edward worried about me being there?

One of the most important question, why did I feel drawn to Cullen's. Why was it that I felt as if I could trust them, when I hardly knew the strange beautiful family. When I felt as if everything in this world wasn't making sense why did they seem to be the ones that I felt I could turn too?

Not to mention the physic lady, 'go to the one who walks in your dreams?' could she have gotten any more cryptic, my dreams recently have been blank. Before that... well... no one was in those that I knew... no one...jasper..

He was in my dreams? Wasn't he? For my whole life I had that single dream with him in it. Was she talking about him? Or the new man, who's voice only haunted my dreams?

I'm certainly thinking to much into this, She was after all just a phony with good guesses. Nothing is going on here. I'm normal and will always be normal. No one walks in my dreams, whatever that even means. Everything is fine and will be fine.

"You seen Jasper tonight" Alice said more of a statement rather than a question, once again It didn't even phase me that a ghost, or whatever she is appeared out of thin air. "Yeah" I said as kept my eyes on the ceiling.

"He's still hurting" her voice as barely above a whisper. I couldn't help but feel a ping of sadness wash over me, as she spoke the truth of Jasper hurting A part, deep to the soul part of me wanted him to be happy.

"What happened between you guys?" I asked wondering if now I could get more of an answer than I have before. If I knew why Jasper was hurting, I could try to fix it.

"I...I don't know.. it's like my mind wont let me remember...its on the brink of coming out.. but I cant seem to find it... I know that he's hurting because he feels responsible for me dying...but I know he isn't" I looked over at her face, its vulnerability shinning through. "He did the right thing... I know he did..." she trailed in a near whisper, she looked me in the eyes "Please Elizabeth, help me make him happy again"

"I will" Even though my life was spinning around throwing me around like a rag doll I knew I had to help Alice, I had to help Jasper. Something in my gut told me that my future lies within helping him. It was important to both of our survival.

* * *

Review ;)


	7. Truth

I couldn't sleep. I felt a tugging inside of me, as if my body wouldn't allow me to sleep for some unseen reason. I tossed and turned for hours, feeling my eyes giving away to being shut, yet my mind was fully active. I heard every noise, felt every motion outside of the house. As if all my sense we're pulling me to stay away, to listen.

I heard my dad get up a few hours later, opening my bedroom door then shutting it softly to not wake me. I kept my eyes shut not ready for the talk I knew I had to have with him. The talk about my mother, the talk about all the secrets he's been keeping.

I felt uneasy, scared almost. My stomach was swirling with fear, I got out of bed telling myself it was the right thing to do. That the uneasiness was only there from lack of sleep.

"Dad we need to talk" I said as I walked into the kitchen. He was pouring a cup of coffee "You want some?" he asked getting a cup out already knowing my answer would always be yes to coffee. "Thanks" four tea spoons of sugar and coconut cream, just the way I love it.

"So whats up kiddo, what do we need to talk about?" he asked innocently.

"Dad..." sighing

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just use to keeping all this in... I don't know how to talk about"

"Can you find away please, this means a lot to me"

"I know it does Elizabeth." his hands cupped mine over the counter. "Lets sit okay?" he said bringing his coffee over to the table, I fallowed behind him.

"Where to start at?" he said mostly to himself.

"The beginning would be nice" he smiled up at me.

"So from the beginning?" he asked, I shook my head for him to continue.

"When I met you mom I was such a fool. I did everything to try to get her attention, but it never seemed to be enough.-"

This wasn't the beginning I was expecting, but I let him go. I never heard how him and my mom met, or anything about her really.

"God she was beautiful, I knew I wanted to make her mine. After weeks of trying to get her, she finally agreed to a date, but on her terms. She was so stubborn-" he laughed to himself. " After that date, I knew I was in love with her that there was no going back." It looked as if he was a million miles away, remember everything with a small smile on his lips.

"We started dating, after awhile when we got closer and she started staying nights at my apartment she would wake up in a cold sweat sometimes yelling out. She kept pushing that is was only nightmares, I could tell it was more. But I trusted her to tell me when she thought the time was right... and eventually she did. She told me how ever since she could remember she had dreams, visions. As she got older they got worse... stronger. She told me that she tried to hide them her whole life, she had heard stories about other female members in her family having abilities, that her great great great aunt of sorts was even locked up for having premonition back in the early 1900's" he cleared his throat continuing. " She said she didn't want to end up like that-" a tear escaped his eyes.

"dad you don't-" but he stopped me short. "No Elizabeth I do." he said giving me a reassuring smile, making me feel even more guilty for putting him through this

"She went to these classes. They we're suppose to help her. Control her abilities, but they didn't. They made them worse. She wouldn't tell me everything that they did there. She kept saying it was working. I don't know maybe it was. After a while we found out she was pregnant with you. She was so happy. I was scared shit less at being a dad. She kept going to these classes for a few weeks but then stopped saying that she didn't want to go back. I didn't push her to tell me why."

" The closer she was to having you, the more paranoid she got. Talking about people coming after her baby. How she had to keep you safe even if that meant taking you away. It got worse as the weeks passed, she wouldn't leave the house. When she went into labor she screamed at every doctor who touched her. She broke down. They wouldn't let us see you after. Not until she calmed down. And she did calm down, the doctors said I could let her hold you. I had to be in the room though." he looked at me hard as if choosing his words carefully.

"I knew she wouldn't hurt you, she loved you so much. So when she asked for time alone with you I gave it her. I went to get coffee, when I came back you both we're gone. After hours of searching the police found you and brought you back to the hospital. The doctors said that your mom was unfit and couldn't go home. That she was a danger to you. They told me I had a choice to make. I could get her help and let her come home with me, leaving you behind in foster care until she got better. Or I could commit her for test, and if she got better the state could let her come home."

"I was so scared. I loved your mom with all my soul. But you Elizabeth, when I thought she had took you, I didn't know what happened to you. I couldn't even think straight. You were my only priority. My little precious baby girl. So I did what I thought was best. I took you, and had her committed. I couldn't take the chance of you getting hurt."

My dad sat there crying silently as I felt my own tears fall silently down my cheeks as I took in all he said. I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear more. Ready for the next part of the story. "Dad. We can finish this another time"

"No. I need to do this now before I lose my courage. This part your going to hate me for. But please believe me when I tell you that I did this for you. I couldn't lose you." I waited for him to continue unsure of how I could handle it, but I nodded my head.

"I told everyone you mom had died giving childbirth, that her body would be cremated. Your mothers parents were long gone, no one would try to object to it. It was just you and me now and I didn't want you growing up knowing what happened. To have that stigma surrounding you. I wanted you to have a normal life. It worked for awhile. You were growing up so fast, before I knew it you were almost four, walking around talking all the time about everything. Than one night you come into my room crying, I asked you what was wrong. You told me about the monster coming to get you, I just told myself it was a normal nightmare, I checked under the bed, in the closet. I read you a story until you went back to bed. It worked that night. I was so relived."

"That didn't last long. Soon every night you would wake up screaming. It got to the point were you refused to sleep. I knew, in the pit of my stomach that it wasn't just nightmares. I did research, I tried my hardest to find anyone to help you. So I went to your mom, for the first time in years. She didn't even know who I was. She was so far gone, but she knew you. She kept talking about you like she was there with you all the time. She kept asking me why I stole her baby. I didn't get much from her, but I got the name of the group she was in and I tried contacting them to help, but they weren't there anymore. It was as if they disappeared."

"Finally I found a doctor who could help. She gave me a mixture of pills, to reduce your dreams, to reduce any abilities you would have." I stared at him in shock. He drugged me. It all made sense.

"My headache medicine?" I asked my voice high in emotion. "I didn't lie about that. You would get headaches when you didn't take it. After awhile I just started calling it your headache medicine...you believed me"

His phone began ringing, he ignored the call as we sat there in silence. It rang again, and again. "Damn it" he got up and go it, I was barely aware of what he was saying. I couldn't help but think about what he just told me.

It wasn't long before he came back into the kitchen. "Elizabeth please understand I was just trying to protect you." his voice was sincere but it didn't take away all the pain I felt.

"That was my client. I have to go on that business trip a little earlier then planed. I leave tonight. Will you be okay here by yourself?" he asked. I nodded my head not trusting my words. Would I be okay here by yourself?

He walked away not before giving the top of my head a kiss. I wasn't sure how long I sat in the kitchen thinking about everything he just told. Thinking about all the lies, was I even who I thought I was? Did I have these abilities that my mom had? Or we're we just crazy? Should I take my medicine like a good little girl or see what happens if I don't?

"Honey. I'm leaving now. Are you sure your okay?" I looked up surprised to see that it was two hours later. "I'm sure dad. I think being alone would be good now anyways" I saw the hurt look on his face. Feeling the need to comfort him I got up and give him a hug. "I love you daddy. I understand why you did it" I whisper into his ear.

"I love you too. Don't you ever forget how much I love you"

It wasn't long before he was out of the house, taking a cab to the small airport outside of town leaving the SUV here for me. I couldn't help but think of what I said to him, how I lied so blatantly to his face only to make him feel at ease.

The truth is, I didn't understand. But I knew I would try my hardest to. No matter the cost.

I was laying in bed staring at the wall as if the answers to all the question I had would just appear.

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom_

_Man made up a story said that I should believe him_

_Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight_

_But I don't want the next best thing_

_So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me_

_Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

I reached for my phone not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"How about I'm at this party earlier and Scott was asking about you"

"really?" I asked not that interested, it seemed so minor compared to everything else going on.

"Yup. I told him how your dating some hot guy from Alaska"

"but I'm not?"

"So he doesn't know that" I laughed at her logic, making me miss everything I had when I still lived in Jersey.

After a few more minutes of talking about Scott she picked up on my mood.

"Whats wrong?" she asked suddenly serious.

"I've been laying here for hours trying to figure out the difference between right and wrong and all it seems to do is make me realize how far off I am, I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know who I even am anymore"

"You are who you've always been. Everyone makes mistake Liz, we're only human. The only things we can do is pray like hell, and try our hardest to fix the mess we've caused. I know things get hard, but they are for everyone. You just need to remind yourself that you're in control of everything you do. Screw the people who try to make you think differently. Your you for a reason and That reason is going to shine a whole lot more then something you're really not."

"What if I don't like who've I been, what if the person who I've been is the fake one"

"Then you'll fix it, because you're strong. You'll find out who you truly are all along and you'll be the best at it. You'll make mistakes along the way, hell you'll make a lot of those, but in the end you're going to be the person who you've always been, the one who is my best friend."

Every word she spoke made me feel ten times better.

* * *

Review ;)


	8. Phone call

It wasn't long after my dad left that I went to self denial about any abilities I might have. I didn't want them, I didn't want to know anything more about my crazy mother or what really happened in the end that pushed her over the edge. Ignorance is bliss they say, and I wanted to stay blissful.

I took my medicine like a good little girl, on time every day, sometimes even an extra dose to keep the 'monsters' away.

I started hanging out with Max and others from school, leaving Jasper and his strange family behind. They weren't the normal I wanted, so they were out no matter how hard it was to stay away.

"Hey you coming to the party tonight?" Max smiled at me knowing I would, how could I say no to him? "You know it" I said trying to find my voice. Even after hanging out with him 24/7 the past three days he still made my nervous. I wasn't use to guys, even more so guys like him.

"Good I'll pick you up at 8" he walked away towards his car leaving me standing there wondering if he liked me, and how much of a chance a could have with him. Thinking about him being a boyfriend was weird, I never had one. Did I want one?

I started to walk away but felt as if someone was staring so I looked back...into the eyes of Jasper. I was lost for a moment in his eyes, his beautiful amazing topaz eyes that made me feel as if every nerve in my body was alive screaming for him to touch. I shut my eyes tight taking a deep breath, when I opened my eyes again he was gone. I shook my head, was he really even there at all?

A few hours later as I was waiting patiently for Max to pick me up. I couldn't get the feeling of being watched out of my head, I kept checking the windows and doors, still the feeling wouldn't leave.

It wasn't long before the phone started ringing, "Hello?" there was silence on the other end. "Hello?" I said again wondering if maybe it had been a wrong number. I was about to hung up only when a voice stopped me. "You look pretty tonight. Blue is your color"

I stopped for a second wondering who it could be, How do they know I had on a blue shirt? His voice sounded familiar yet I couldn't place it.

"Who is this?" I was going through names in my head trying to think of the person. "I'm hurt Elizabeth. You don't remember me? Here I was thinking I made such a good impression on you"

Was it Max and his friends play some sort of joke? Even as I thought that I knew it wasn't true. My gut was telling me this was wrong. Very wrong. I decided to play along hoping to discover who the stranger would be.

"Sorry. I guess you didn't."

"Too bad. I guess I'll have to reintroduce myself"

"I would rather you didn't"

"But Elizabeth I love getting to know the people I kill"

My heart stopped as he said those last words "excuse me?" I whispered, was this some sick joke? He laughed loudly.

I hung up on him not wanting to hear more.

I stood there shaking not able to get his voice out of my head. Where had I heard it before? and why do I feel as if he was serious. I was snapped back to reality as someone knocked on my door. I jumped, should I answer it? I waited a moment. They knocked again. I walked slowly towards the door. "Who is it?" I called out nervously.

"Max" I sighed heavily, unlocking the door. I opened the door to see him standing there with a bright smile on his face. I tried to smile back but failed miserably

"Hey what's wrong?" he looked concerned. I tried to smile again to reassure him. "Nothing just some stupid prank phone call" he nodded his head but still looked concerned. "You ready to go" "sure" I said walking out the door leaving my troubles behind.

The party was...crazy. It seemed like every were you turned someone was making out or drinking a lot. I don't know what I excepted, but this was defiantly not it.

"Here's a drink for you" Max came from behind handing me a drink in a red plastic cup. "Thanks" I smiled; I took a sip an almost coughed. "What is this?" I asked over the music. "Coke and Rum"

I took it, sipping in slowly. One cup of coke and rum wouldn't hurt me. It wasn't long before me and max we're dancing together, having a good time. "I love this song!" I shouted over to him. I couldn't help but dance to this music. It was one of my favorite songs

"You want to go talk?" he whispered into my ear. I shook my head yes. Talking was nice, so I took his hand as he lead me up the steps of the house. It wasn't long before we were in a bedroom; I walked over and sat on the bed, he sat next to me.

I don't even know how it happened, but next thing I knew he was kissing me. Really kissing me. It was weird. I never really kissed a guy before. There was the occasional peck but never anything like this. He was good, his kissing was amazing. But something about it was wrong.

"Max stop" I said as I pushed myself away. I was afraid to look into his face. "Hey." his hand reached up and touched my face. "Its cool. Sorry I got carried away. Your just to beautiful to resist" he gave me a smile. I could help but think how great of a guy he was.

We stayed up stairs talking for an hour, before he left to get us drinks. As I sat there on the bed thinking maybe I could have something with Max, something real. I couldn't help but smile when I thought that.

It was almost ten minutes later and he still hadn't returned with the drinks, so I went to use the bathroom to freshen up, only on the way back as I walked down the hallway I heard someone say my name. I Stopped, only to realize they weren't talking to me they were talking about me.

"I cant believe the new girl had sex with Max, what a slut."

"Are you sure Liz had sex with him?"

"Yeah he was downstairs telling his buddies about it. Plus, we both saw them go up stairs"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Doesn't it?"

I couldn't believe what they were saying, I wanted so bad to tell them to shut up it isn't true but I couldn't. I was to embarrassed. Did Max really say that about me? I shook my head hoping to god it wasn't true. Why would he do it. He wouldn't. Those girls must have been lying.

As I walked down the steps to find him to straighten the whole mess out, I saw his friends looking at me. In that instant I knew it was true. He was telling people I had sex with him. I saw him standing there a few feet in front of me with two drinks in his hands. He stopped dead in his tracks, I gave him a cold glare.

I couldn't even stand looking at him, so I took off towards the door, I needed some fresh air. I needed to get away from him. I was sitting there for awhile wondering how stupid I was to willing go up into a bedroom with him.

It was long before I headed back into the party, and after a few more drinks I started to feel better. Who cares what they think about me. Who cares.

**Two hours later**

"Elizabeth?" I looked up to see jasper standing above me I blinked a few times in confusion.

"your drunk!" he said it as a statement not a question. "No no no" I told him. I was fine.

"Then why are you laying in the grass?"

"so I don't fall" He gave me a strange look. "you do know your holding onto the grass like your life depends on it, right?"

"Duh I don't want to fall off the grounded." I swear he really doesn't get it.

Sighing he bent down. His beautiful face was masked with an expression of calm.

"I'm going to take you home"

"No!" just the thought of going back there made my stomach turn, or maybe that was the alcohol.

"what happened?" suddenly he was worried.

"Someone was watching me" I told him, not even sure why. A tear started to fall I brushed it away quickly hoping he wouldn't see. He was silent for a moment before he scoped me up into his arms.

"eh, don't more so fast" my stomach was already hurting the last thing I needed was to throw up all over Jasper.

"shut your eyes Elizabeth" I listen to his magical voice and for the first time I felt alright.

The night air brushed against my face as he walked me towards his car. I heard him open the door, as he put me gently into the passenger seat.

I looked up and seen him reach over me, bringing face right in front of mine.

"seat belt" he whispered, as I heard the click. I hadn't even felt the strap go across me, I was to busy staring at his face. "Your beautiful" I whispered not realizing what I said till it came out of my mouth. He turned his head away, before I knew it He was shutting my door and in the front seat faster then I thought possible.

"Why do you think someone was watching you?" he asked a few minutes later as he drove down the dark road. I don't even know why I did it, why I would tell him anything. But I did. I told him about the feeling I had, about the phone, about how whoever called knew what I was wearing. I told him until I fell asleep on that long dark quiet road.

* * *

Review ;)


	9. DrCullen

"_I've been waiting for you." his breath touched my ear as his arms wrapped around my body, I froze in place scared to make a move. _

"_You look beautiful tonight" his lips touched my neck sending a warning through out my body, "Why am I here?" my voice was faint, my heart was jumping._

_'Why', was the only thing going through my mind. "Please tell me what you want" I whisper so low I wasn't sure if he heard me._

"_Don't you know how long I've searched for you, I cant leave you now that I've found you?" My eyes shut tight I felt his body sway taking mine with him. "Your mine now, nothing will get in our way. You belong to me now Elizabeth don't try to fight it" with that he bit down on my neck sending a fiery pain throughout my body. I screamed, no one even glanced over at me, as every inch of my body was in a blaze willing me to die, I prayed it would end soon. _

_I screamed wanting to die, why wasn't someone putting out the fire. What did he do to me! _

"ELIZABETH!"

A voice I barely recognized called to me, I didn't care though I was on fire, why was no one helping me. Why we're they just standing there! I felt cold arms wrap around me putting out the fire, I opened my eyes for the first time.

This isn't right, were is the smoke, the flames, the smell? This isn't the room I was in. "Elizabeth it's okay its just a dream" I felt a wave of calm hit me. Just a dream, as he said the words I felt how real they were. It was a dream, there aren't any monsters in my room, at lest not yet.

Wait my room? I focused my eyes trying to see in the dark, this wasn't my room nor was this the room from my dream. I looked over to see the what face belonged to the cold body holding mine "Jasper" I said as seen his worried face. "Oh jasper" I cried burying my head into his chest.

My face stayed buried in his chest, unsure of what was real or fake I was glad to be were I was. "Why is this happening to me" I mumbled. "What happened?" His voice was smooth, calm, magical even, as if it was daring me tell him everything.

"He set me on fire" I said shakily, but as I said it, that didn't make sense "He bit me?" I asked myself out loud, how could he set me on fire by biting me. I felt Jasper body tense as I said that. "Who bit you?" his voice was still calm, though you could hear a hidden tension behind it. "I don't know. It doesn't make any sense" I sighed unsure what to say; knowing I sounded crazy to him.

"Tell me everything" he pulled me closer to him, his cold body felt good against my warm one. Was he outside, had he heard me scream all the way from out side? I let that unimportant thought pass before I started talking about the dream.

"There was this man...No he wasn't a man, I don't know what he was!" I was getting frustrated "Its okay. Just tell me what you saw" I looked up into Jasper eye's, I felt warm seeing those topaz eyes...I put my head on his chest again, why was I allowing myself to be so close to him, why, oh why did it feel right?

"I was at this party... but it seemed more like a ball, everyone was in these beautiful gowns twirling around. I was standing there scared, I didn't know why I was there, yet there I was.-" I sighed trying to remember more " I didn't see the guys face, he stayed behind me the whole time. He kept whispering in my ear, almost like we we're together but I was scared of him. That's when he started kissing my neck, I felt sick to my stomach I just wanted to leave, but then he bit me, but my body felt like it was on fire. That's when I woke up"

There was a knock on the door before Jasper had said anything, as the door opened lights from the hallway spilled into the room showing a beautiful man stepped in giving a big smile. "Hello Elizabeth, I'm Dr. Cullen Jaspers father" of course the Cullen kids would have amazing looking parents, I had heard rumors about their beauty, but this, it was more.

"I'm sorry if I woke you" I felt embarrassed knowing what had just happened, what they all must think of some strange girl screaming in the middle of the night about being on fire. I looked up into Dr. Cullen's face hoping he wasn't truly mad, I was surprised to see that he didn't look mad at all, not even upset, he looked worried but other wise at ease with what had happened.

"Don't worry about it. I was already awake, and trust me you didn't wake any of the other's" He gave me a bright smile, I smiled shyly back at him hoping that he was telling the truth rather then saying it for my benefit.

"Jasper why don't you go get Elizabeth some water" It wasn't until that point that I realized I was still holding on to Jasper tightly. I let go of him reluctantly. I found it strange how calm I felt around Jasper, how much he made me feel safe. How much I wanted him to stay close to me.

Jasper got out of the bed, walking slowly towards the door before turning back "Do you want anything other then water?" He sounded strange as he said that, but surly that was in my imagination. "No thank you" He walked out of the bedroom, not before flipping on the light switch and shutting the door.

Dr. Cullen walked closer towards the bed "How are you feeling Elizabeth?" I couldn't help but blush and look down. He thought I was crazy, like he would ever let his son date a crazy girl! Whoa date, I didn't mean date I meant talk to. "I'm okay really. It was just a bad dream" I hope he couldn't tell I was lying.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Elizabeth?" His voice was warm and inviting, I could feel myself getting ready to tell him. But I couldn't', I hardly knew him or his strange beautiful family. I shook my head not trusting myself to talk.

Then out of nowhere I felt this urge deep in my gut, it was so strong, Telling me to tell him. There wasn't any fear or reluctance, I looked up into his face and before I could second guess I told him the dream, in the same breath I told him about my mom. About how I'm scared that something is wrong with me, yet even worse thinking that nothing is wrong with me and there is someone after me.

I knew after the last words flew out of my mouth that nothing would ever be the same, tonight was the beginning of a whole new chapter. Good or bad, I just put thing in motion that would forever change my life.

* * *

Review ;)


	10. Well you see

Hi Guys It's been awhile I know :/ I wish I had something to tell you guys other then; 'I just couldn't write' but that's the truth.

As of right now this story is on a hiatus. I promise I will finish it, but it'll take awhile. So for those of you out there -if there still are- I will be updating sometime hopefully soon, I WILL finish the story, I'm just not sure when!

I'm also going through all my stories & fixing all my typo's & mistakes & even adding a bit more to my already made chapter.

So tell me if you're still interested in this story or not?! The stories that get the most reviews will be the one I start to update first!

: )


End file.
